


Kitten.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Getting Together, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, SHIELD Agent Reader, Sexual Themes, Smut, Smut in 2nd chapter, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: When you first met your husband, there were many things that ran through your head. He was just as handsome in person as he was on TV and in the pictures you have seen of him. He was tall, taller than you by four inches. And he smelled good if that was anything to go by.Then there was the fact that you had no idea that man would end up being your husband.
Relationships: T’Challa (Marvel) & Reader, T’Challa/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: FLUFF GALORE  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *established relationship, but this chapter is a flash back   
> *takes place post movie (but i will ignore everything from infinity war because i can)  
> *t'challa is supposed to be mid to late 30's in the film so reader is younger at around 29/30

You were assigned to be part of the team that would help The King and Wakanda branch out to assist foreign powers, as well as SHIELD. 

You weren't supposed to have direct contact with T'Challa or any of the elders after all this would be your first international mission after being with SHIELD for almost 5 years at the time.

But then the higher ups on the mission were apparently tired of being the princess' guinea pigs and thus you were thrust into the position. Not that you minded, it got you our of boring diplomatic meetings and paperwork and negotiations.

Shuri had you testing her new products and inventions, from armor to drones to Kimoyo Beads. It left you bruised and sore for many many days, but you enjoyed it immensely.

The princess was a delight to be around and her humor and personality made you rather fond of her from the start, and slowly you started to see her as a little sister of your own.

The bridge between Wakanda and the rest of the world was very new at the time and it left The King and your teammates very busy, but there were slow times.

It was during one of those slow times that you met T'Challa.

"Shuri," You called as you waltzed into her lab, where she was 85% of the time, "Shuri," You called again as you looked around and couldn't find her. "Shuri-"

You cut yourself off when you came face to face with T'Challa, and Shuri right behind him. They looked like they were messing with T'Challa's Kimoyo beads.

"Your Highness," You stumbled out, giving the man a swift bow, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Shuri beamed when she saw you, ignoring her brother in favor of you, "Did you bring the popcorn?"

You smiled at her when you rose from your bow, "Butter and Kettle corn," You said showing her the bag you had with you.

"Shuri," T'Challa started, not looking away from you, his gaze calculating and intrigued, "Who is this?"

Shuri must have seen something in the look that you didn't, as she smirked at her brother, "This is [Name], the American I was talking about? He's been helping me with my inventions."

He nodded towards her and held his hand out towards you, "Nice to meet you, it's nice to put a face to all of my sister's stories of you."

You flushed under his gaze and timidly shook his hand, you had no idea where your SHIELD training went at that point.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Your Highness, even if Shuri will not admit it, she speaks very highly of you." The said girl scoffed at your words and your smile widened considerably.

"Does she now?" He mused, now turning to glance at his sister, "What is your business here today, are you testing more inventions that call for... popcorn? And please, call me T'Challa."

Shuri laughed in a knowing manner and elbowed her brother in the ribs when she noticed he had yet to let go of your hand.

You shyly took your hand back, noticing Shuri's acknowledgment of it and cleared your throat, "Uh, no, not testing anything today," You answered, "We were going to watch movies as there are no deadlines or responsibilities that need to be met today."

Shuri beamed and nodded, propping her arm up on your shoulder, despite her being a few inches shorter than you, "As a break and reward for the hectic past few weeks." She added.

T'Challa hummed in thought, "Would you mind if I joined?" He asked, glancing from Shuri to you.

Before you could answer, Shuri did, "Of course you can come, I have everything set up in the family room." And with that, she dragged the both of you out of her lab.

That was the simple meeting that changed everything for you, and T'Challa.

During the weeks and months after you officially met The King, you two became close. You didn't notice at first, but T'Challa wormed his way into your test schedule with Shuri.

He somehow always knew when the two of you would be working on a new project or when you and Shuri would have your movie nights, he was always there. You never minded, you admired The King and strove for his approval during the testing even if he presence made you a little bit nervous.

It wasn't until you were introduced to the Queen Mother did you finally notice that T'Challa's presence was not entirely innocent.

Shuri wanted to test a efficiency of her Vibranium Gauntlets against the vibranium weapons and armor that she wanted to test, seeing as she has just finished her new upgrades on all of them. Thus, this ended you and the princess, head to head decked out in your gear in the sparing range.

Just as you were about to begin the testing, Shuri grinned at you and gestured behind you, "I guess we have an audience now."

You turned to see T'Challa and the Queen Mother walking up to the range and making themselves comfortable. T'Challa waved to the two of you with a small smile, obviously urging the two of you to continue.

As you have trained with some of the most talented and powerful people that SHIELD has to offer, sparring with the princess was no sweat. You were highly impressed with her, though, because she was quick and kept you on your toes the entire time.

The fight eventually ended, you assumed that Shuri got the information she wanted, as she had a satisfied smile on her face as she slid off her gauntlets to tuck them under her arm. And that was then it occurred to you that you had an audience, as there was a clapping approaching the two of you.

"I believe that was the first time I have seen you in action, [Name]," T'Challa said as he stopped before you, his mother not far behind and standing to the side with a smile on her face, "And that was quite the show." 

"T'Challa," You smiled, "Thank you, I think," You added with a nervous smile. It wasn't that you were intimidated by the older woman as she studied you, but you also wanted your first impression to be good as she was a very important and influential woman. 

"He means it as a compliment," Shuri said as she went to greet her mother. 

You smiled at her and nodded, "Ok, good," You said mainly to yourself, "What prompted the audience? Not that I mind!" You quickly added with a blush. 

The Queen Mother hummed and suddenly you knew where Shuri got her devious grin from, "So this is the agent you are so fixated on," She said turning to her son, "I can see what you see in him, he's very cute, and a fighter, that is always good." Said The Queen as she patted T'Challa's shoulder. 

T'Challa looked awfully uncomfortable and embarrassed by his mother's words, and all he could was stare at you without knowing what to say. 

You looked between the three royals, your own embarrassed look, but you were instantly interested in the Queen's words. Was T'Challa... into you? A flood of thoughts invaded your mind and you started to connect the dots. 

If T'Challa was interested in you, it explained a lot. It explained why he was always finding excuses to be in the lab when you were there, why he was at every movie night, and why he came to the sparring grounds. 

"Mother," T'Challed ended up weakly hissing.

She rolled her eyes, obviously understand what was up and waved T'Challa off, "Shuri told me you needed a push, and now you have one. Have fun, my dear," She said with a pat to T'Challa's cheek and walked off with Shuri. 

You avoided T'Challa's eyes for a moment before you looked up at the male to see him staring intently at you. 

"I'm sorry for her," He started, now looking awfully boyish for a 36-year-old King, "She likes to meddle," He added simply. 

A smile surfaced to your lips and laughed a little and nodded, "I see where Shuri gets it," You lolled your head to the side to stare slightly up at him, "So... is there anything you want to ask me?" 

"What?" confused, T'Challa asked and watched you sigh and roll your eyes, "Right! I'm sorry," He blurted, "I haven't felt this nervous around anyone in a very long time, bear with me," You laughed at the cuteness of his words, "[Name], would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" 

"Tonight?" You hummed, taking your sweet time answering, "I suppose I could, will you pick me up? What time should I be ready?" You added, now feeling those fluttery feelings of excitement, you were going on a date with the King of Wakanda. 

"Of course, how's seven?" 

"Great! Uh, want to join me on my walk back to the lab?" You asked. 

"I'd love to." 

That was how you got together, and Ramonda would never let you forget the fact she was the one to bring the two of you together, despite the fact it was the first time she met you. (You had a proper first meeting the following day.)

For your first date, T'Challa took you out to dinner, which is always a good go-to for a first date. If you only anticipated that T'Challa would try to instantly try to sweep you off your feet by taking you to [Country] for dinner. You had said offhand during one of your downtimes in the lab where T'Challa was visiting that you've always wished to travel there, and that's where he took you. 

And were you swept off your feet. Honestly, you did not believe that he would even remember that offhand comment, but he did, and he was really sweet during dinner too. He always walked with your arm tucked into the corner of his elbow, held open the door for you, slid your chair out for you, simple things that you never expected to flush warmly at every time he did it. He was a true gentleman. 

Even though you were already attracted to T'Challa, that first date really opened your eyes, first telling you that your affection was returned, but also that you could easily see yourself falling for the man. 

That was the first date of many, but each date following was like the first. The butterflies never left and the love only grew, and it was just as amazing as it felt every time you saw the man. 

He still made time for you, outside of his frequent visits to the lab, or office if you were put in desk duty. 

But then your heart started to ache, because even though you were ready to say 'I love you', you feared it would all fall apart. 

Things were steadily wrapping up in Wakanda, everything was running smoothly between the country and the rest of the world, and you SHIELD agents were no longer needed. Minus the few that would be acting as liaisons for safety purposes and diplomatic measures and so on. You were not one of these people.

You were just waiting now for the call to go back to the states and continue on with the regular desk duties you had within SHIELD.

Or so you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: FLUFF, smut towards the end, unprotected sex (use condoms kids.)  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> * established relationship, but there will be background info provided  
> * takes place post movie (but i will ignore everything from infinity war because i can)  
> * t'challa is supposed to be mid to late 30's in the film so reader is younger at around 29/30  
> * also idk really how the first black panther suit works (i haven’t seen civil war)? so imma just wing it ahh

"[Name]," You started at the sudden voice coming from the doorway. You were gathering documents from your boss's temporary office here in Wakanda pertaining to your soon disembarkment. "May I speak with you?"

You looked up from the desk to meet the dark eyes of T'Challa. 

Instantly, your eyes brightened and a smile bloomed on your face, "T'Challa, this is a nice surprise, is something wrong?" You asked as you registered his serious tone. 

"Not necessarily wrong," He began, "But something that should be talked about in a serious manner," T'Challa smiled at you as if to curb the small twinge of fear that shot through you. 

You placed the stack of papers into the manila folder as you were instructed by your boss before you let T'Challa pull you out of the office towards the small sitting room not too far from the office. 

"What did you want to talk about?" You asked as you sat down beside the king on the loveseat. You were sure that the fear was definitely evident in your voice and on your face. 

It was the first time you saw T'Challa nervous about something when normally he was so confident and held a superior aura about him. 

"The majority of the SHIELD agents are ready to take their leave, as I am sure you know, I just got the message earlier today that the first group would be leaving at the end of the week," Your breath hitched and you bit your lip, "But..." He trailed off, searching your face for something before he added, "I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here, by my side." 

Your heart stuttered and those familiar butterflies flittered against your ribs as he said those words. He really had stolen your heart. 

T'Challa looked as if he had more to say, so you beckoned him on with a nod of your head and a small shy smile, "I didn't ask you if you wanted to stay, but I hoped," Your smile widened, "But I asked your superiors if there was any way if you could stay back here in Wakanda, but due to your role in SHIELD there is no need for you to stay."

The King took a deep breath, "Nothing I said changed her mind, your superior's, Mrs. Dirk, not even when I mentioned we are romantically involved." 

"Don't beat yourself up for that," You said softly, placing your hands over his, "She is one of the few that are still bitter about the fact Wakanda has been hidden right under our noses all this time."

T'Challa nodded, "I thought so. She didn't seem to like me very much," You chuckled lightly at that and made T'Challa smile, "So I must ask you this [Name]," He began seriously again, "I feel as if I've already fallen in love with you, even if we have only been dating for only five months; And I can't stand the thought of watching you leave." 

You felt your eyes water at the proclamation, "I love you too," You breathed, meeting his eyes, seeing they held such love and emotion that made your heart swell.

Your world wasn't going to fall apart, it was only going to get bigger. 

"If you want me-" 

"I do," T'Challa interrupted but said no more.

"Then I'll stay," You smiled, "I'll quit, it's just a job, there are more out there and it wouldn't be the end of the world. I can get one here, one that will allow me to stay." You brightened, happily accepting the kiss that T'Challa was leaning down to give you. 

"You're amazing," T'Challa said as he left you breathless, "I would have let you go, but knowing you want to stay makes it so much better. I can see myself with you by my side for a very very long time." 

You ignored how your breath caught at the simple words, "I love you," You repeated, loving how the words flowed off your tongue because they were true. "I may still have to go back to the states for a little to get through the legal things of being employed by SHIELD, but I'll come back." 

"I'll come with you," T'Challa said immediately, "I want to make sure you come back to me," He added in a lower voice, making you heat up, not just from a blush. 

"Ok," You agreed, not even letting yourself worry about T'Challa's place as King of Wakanda. If he was confident that he would be able to accompany to the States for a few weeks despite his kingly and Black Panther duties. 

-

And he did go with you, oh the wonders of technology. All T'Challa had to do if an important manner arose, he would be contacted via his Kimoyo beads and would talk to the Elders or whoever contacted him via the hologram version of Skype. 

It was nice having T'Challa with you.

Having the King of Wakanda accompany your resignation had its perks. Your paperwork was filed in record timing, which you connected it to the way T'Challa glared or looked down on anyone who questioned you or your motives with the matter. Not having any problems throwing around his title, for you. 

The whole process only lasted two weeks, longer than it actually took for you to quit. 

The first week was all the legal things, including everything having to do with your visa, (and eventual citizenship of Wakanda). Again, the perks of having the King as your significant other. 

The second week was spent with your family, who T'Challa was very excited to meet. You tried to steer him to just going back to Wakanda, but he was hellbent on meeting your family. His reason being he wanted to have the same relationship with your family as you did with his. 

"After all, it wouldn't be proper if my first meeting with your family be at our wedding," He had said, leaving you flustered and speechless. 

It did surprise you, however, how well T'Challa got along with your family. Your mother's side was very stuck up and formal, always ready to poke out a flaw in someone and state outright when they don't like something. And Your father's side was more laid back, but with that came a bit of drama as your aunt has three kids by three different men and used to be heavy in the illegal world, which prompted a bit uncomfortableness. 

But T'Challa loved every single one of them, and shockingly, they genuinely liked him as well. They were all charmed by him, and it wasn't from his status. 

It was a good mini vacation with your boyfriend. And it was nice, it made you truly happy with your choice to stay in Wakanda with T'Challa, you weren't sure what you would do if you left to stay with SHIELD. 

-

Talk of an actual wedding didn't come until the two of you have been dating for over a year. 

The two of you talked about off and on from time to time, never anything serious. Only about what the two of you would look for in a marriage, in a husband, not just a boyfriend. You talked about how you wanted always wanted a wedding in the spring, as you liked the idea of the start of new life along with the bloom of spring. 

While dating, you two never officially moved in together, or rather you into the castle, as you thought it was too scandalous for a King to share a room before being married. But, you did spend the night many many times. 

You've even spoken with Ramonda about what she sees for your wedding if you and T'Challa got married. 

With the on and off again talk about weddings, you didn't think that would actually come. You were happy and content being with T'Challa as you were. You fit well together and saw each other every day, the only thing that would change in your marriage would be moving into the royal chambers. 

So did it surprise you when T'Challa seriously asked you to marry him during dinner one night where all the elders were dining with you all. It left you speechless. He didn't get down on one knee or declare his undying love for you, as he already made sure you knew how much he loved you every single day. 

He simply grabbed your hand after you just finished your dessert and placed the deep purple box in your hand and opened it to reveal the simple, but stunning black and silver band with a handful of diamonds embedded in the band. 

[ex. of the ring I am picturing www.devuggo.com/453-large_defa… ]

Happy tears filled your eyes as he spoke, "I know some of the elders won't readily approve," He started off, "But I don't care, I am their King and they will come around. So, [Full Name], would you marry me?" 

"Yes," You breathed without hesitation, buzzing with happiness as he slid the finger onto your ring finger, "Of course, I love you so much." You added in a softer voice as you pressed a kiss to his lips, savoring every little bit of it before you heard Shuri and Ramonda practically squeal with excitement. 

T'Challa chuckled, "I love you too," He murmured, love shining clearing in those dark eyes you loved so much, "Be warned, they've been planning our wedding behind our backs for the past three months." 

You paled at his words but gave the two a sweet smile. 

They could plan everything if they wanted to, as long as you and T'Challa got the last word on the majority of things. 

-

Ever since you first started dating T'Challa, you've always wondered what it was like to be the Black Panther, to be a symbol of hope and protector.

And you wondered if wearing the catsuit was as cool as it looked. 

It was something childish, you knew, but how could you not wonder what was it like? 

Now that you have been married for four months, you still wondered what it was like. So while T'Challa was away for a meeting with SHIELD for a few hours, you decided to indulge yourself with your fantasy.

T'Challa's current suit was programmed to respond to only his voice, so that would be pointless to try. But T'Challa's old suit should be easy to put on without having to program it to your voice.

With a grin, you turned to the far wall of your shared bedroom where all of your husband's suits stood proudly on display. All you would have to do is take it off the mannikin and put it on and your life will be complete.

And you did. 

T'Challa was taller than you and was far more toned than you, but the suit adjusted to your body as soon as it was on. 

You grinned at your reflection, turning around to see it from behind. Your butt looked just as good as T'Challa's when he wore his habit. 

'Now all I need is the helmet,' You thought as you reached for it, but stopped short, your blood running cold. 

You could see in the mirror that T'Challa stood in the doorway of your share bedroom with a shit-eating grin on his face as he casually leaned against the doorframe. You don't remember hearing the door open. 

You couldn't move, simply frozen with embarrassment and pure mortification. 

Of course, he would decide to get back from his meeting early just as you were being sneaky.

"I can explain," You said as you turned around quickly to face your husband, seeing him now approaching your form slowly. 

"Can you now?" He teased.

"I was just trying it on-" 

"I can see that." 

"And I'll take it off now." You finished and reached to do such but larger hands caught yours before you had the chance to. 

"Oh, but you look so cute, kitten," T'Challa grinned, letting go of your hands to pull your body flush against his, "I would have helped you put it on if you were that curious," He mused, hands tracing the planes of your back. 

"Kitten?!" You sputtered. T'Challa used pet names with you all the time, but it was 'dear' and 'love' and 'sweetheart', never once 'kitten'. And you weren't sure how you felt about it. It did, however, make your body heat up.

"But since I wasn't here to help you into the suit," T'Challa said, ignoring your sputtering as he bore his eyes into yours, "I can help you take it off." 

"But the meeting-" 

"Was finished early," T'Challa finished your sentence easily, cupping and squeezing your ass for a moment before he encouraged you to hook your legs around him so he could pick you up. "Now let me take care of my husband," He reasoned as you allowed yourself to be picked up and carried over to your shared bed. 

You let your embarrassment fade as T'Challa pulled you into a kiss before he placed you softly on top of the bed. 

Your breath hitched as you felt hands idly start to grope your thighs through the skin tight material of the suit, paying extra attention to your inner thighs as to make you squirm in place, his thumbs skirting awfully close to your groin. 

His lips slid away from yours to graze your cheek to move down the side of your neck, making sure to suck a few love bites into the skin. It was one of the things T'Challa liked to do, mark you as his as if the ring on your hand wasn't enough. 

Steadily your length was awakening by his sweet promising touches.

A startled moan ripped through you as you arched into T'Challa's hand that cupped you through the tight fabric, rubbing you lightly to bring your cock to full hardness. 

"You look so beautiful," T'Challa praised, "I should have put you in my habit earlier, you look ravishing," He grinned, removing his hands from you and quickly discarded his suit jacket, tie, and shirt one right after the other, also casually slipping his belt off from his pants. It should not have looked as sinful as it did, but T'Challa had that sort of way with himself, always in control, and could make anything sexy. 

"Tell me, kitten," T'Challa started again, leaning back to take in your whole form, "Are you wearing anything under the suit?" He asked as fingered the silver around your color, knowing that with a simple phrase the suit would vanish and leave just the necklace. 

"My underwear," You breathed, knowing fully how much your husband was enjoying this. Maybe you shouldn't have caved to your fantasy. 

T'Challa's eyes darkened. 

Or maybe it was a good thing. 

"T-T'Challa...?" You stuttered after a while of him just staring at you without making a move. 

Finally, he moved and pressed something on the suite that suddenly made the fabric no longer formed to your body and become baggy and loose. "I was just debating on whether or not I wanted to take my time with you or strip you bare and take you now." 

Your breath hitched, "Yeah?" You started with a heated look, "What did you decide?" 

"Something in between," He grinned and slowly started to peel back the Vibranium-sewn suit off of you. 

No matter how many times the two of you have had sex before, the way T'Challa looked at you when you undressed, or when he undressed you as he was now, made you feel as if it was the first time all over again. And that was something you loved about the man above you. He always knew how to make you weak in all the right ways. 

"Maybe I should have Shuri make you your own suit," T'Challa mused as he removed the habit fully from you and absently looked at the clothing, "I could train you as I was trained and take you on missions with me," He added as an afterthought. 

"I thought you liked me safe here working with Shuri in the lab?" You added your own musing, sitting up slightly when he tossed the suit away from him to undo the button and zipper on his slacks and tugging down on the fabric. 

"I do like you safe, always," He agreed, standing to rid himself of his slacks, "But it would give me peace of mind if you could keep yourself safe." 

"Which I can," You rolled your eyes and opened your legs for him to fall between, "I was trained as a SHIELD agent after all." 

"And you how many missions have been dragged out so long because of their inferior skills," He added and nibbled at your neck once again, making you sigh in a blissful manner. 

"If I say I'll let you train me, will you finally get on with fucking me?" You grinned, using your legs pull him down and rub your groins together. 

"So crude," He chastised with a mirror grin but did as you asked and shed his boxers before he dragged yours down your legs. "You're still as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you," He whispered as he descended on your lips, pulling you into a heated kiss. 

Warmth spread quickly through your system at his sweet words. God, you loved this man. 

A warm hand wrapped around your length, making you moan into his mouth as he loosely tugged at your length. You slightly drug your nails down his back before you reached down to give T'Challa the same treatment he was giving you, getting your own moan from him as a reward. 

T'Challa groaned as he moved away from your lips down your neck and finding their final destination to nip and suck at your nipples. A sharp intake of breath told T'Challa was doing a wonderful job at winding you up. 

You were panting with need by the time T'Challa pulled away, to reach over towards the nightstand to grab the lube that was stashed there. 

"How do you want me?" You breathed as he watched him with lidded eyes as he leisurely coated his fingers and length the clear lubricant. 

"On your stomach," He phrased not as a demand, but as a suggestion, because if you didn't want to do it a certain way, he was not going to force you. 

You nodded and flipped yourself onto your knees and elbows, ass presented just for him and his eyes only. You made sure your knees were far enough apart so he could fit comfortably between them. 

This was one of T'Challa's favorite positions, as he told you it was easier to fuck you into the mattress when he had more control to manhandle you when he needed to. Which you never minded. He also loved it when you rode him because that was when you took full control over the situation. 

T'Challa squeezed both of your cheeks, not minding that he just smeared lube all over ass, and bent down to kiss the small of your back, something he almost always did when you made love. 

Without any warning, T'Challa slid two lubed fingers into you, making your back bow at the sudden sensation. 

You groaned as he started fingering you open, taking his time to rub and drag his fingers against your sensitive walls. 

Because the two of you were married and have been partners for about two years, you didn't necessarily need to be prepared before sex. But, T'Challa told you once after a quickie in his office where he didn't prepare you and you asked why he usually did when it obviously wasn't needed, that he enjoyed the intimacy of doing it. You didn't ask again and found yourself enjoying it twice as much as you did before. 

You gasped and moaned loudly as T'Challa pressed hard and rubbed relentlessly against your prostate, "T'Challa," You moaned, "C'mon, make love to me, my husband," He didn't need to be told twice. 

The only warning he gave you before he pushed in, was a hand squeezing your hip. Not that you minded, you liked it rough just as much as you liked those sweet moments between the two of you. 

You gripped the duvet beneath you as he gave a few experimental thrusts before speeding up his pace and gripping your hips and fucking into you with all his earnest. You did you best to move your hips back towards him to meet his thrusts, but the grip on your hips gave you little room to move. So you let him take charge and make it good for you. 

A string of moans and mewls left you as he brutally battered your prostate, not even trying to hide the noises you were making. T'Challa let out a rumbling chuckle at your unabashedness, loving it when you let yourself go. 

"[Name]," He groaned, placing a hand between your shoulder blades to gently but firmly push your torso down onto the bed, which you let him do, pillowing your arms beneath your head, "I love you." He said reverently, placing his hands on either side of your head and started chasing both yours and his orgasm. 

"I love you," You echoed, "I love you so much." 

The sounds of your lovemaking echoed around the room. The moans and the slap of skin hitting skin would make it obvious of what was going on the room. 

"I'm so close," You moaned, arching back to take more of whatever T'Challa had to give.

Without another word, T'Challa snuck a hand around beneath you to grab and tug at your length in time with his thrusts. He mouthed at your neck, taking in all the sounds you were making just for him and the way your body submitted and shuddered due to his actions. 

Soon enough, your vision when white as you bowed and practically screamed your husband's name as you came in thick white spurts all over T'Challa's hand. 

Your body shuddered as you lost yourself to the wave of euphoria, making soft moans as T'Challa furiously chased his own climax, which didn't take long. 

It only took a few hard and fast thrusts for T'Challa to stiffen and come inside of you with a low grunt of your name on his lips. 

Both of you panted as you tried to resituate your mind and regain your breath. 

T'Challa pulled out his now soft member from you and laid down beside you, quickly pulling you into his embrace, not caring about the stickiness or the sweat that clung to both of your bodies. 

"So, kitten," T'Challa started after a few moments of basking in the afterglow, "How long have you wanted to try on my suit?" 

You groaned at the question, holding your head in your hands. You could hear the grin in his words. 

"Since we met," You replied. There was no need to lie because if you did, you knew he would get it out of you. 

"Really?" He mused, "You should have explored that curiosity much sooner," The King grinned, kissing the back of your head. 

"And why is that?" You asked as you turned in his arms to face him and tucked your head under his chin. 

"Because we could have been training by now," He said. It was reasonable, you thought, "And it would have been an excuse to have sex, just like now." You groaned at his statement, knowing it was going to be a while before you lived this down. 

"If you wanted to bed me earlier than us dating, you should have just said so," You sighed and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

"That would not have been the gentlemen thing to do," T'Challa added matter of factly and started to sit up, bringing you with him, "Come, let's get cleaned up." 

You smiled and nodded, letting yourself be strung along to the bathroom, enjoying the minor throb in your ass, "Of course, My King." 

T'Challa kissed your cheek before he started getting the bath ready as you sat on the rim of the tub. 

You watched as T'Challa pour some of his preferred oils into the water that made your skin soft and smell like honey. He tested the water multiple times to make sure it was the perfect temperature before he pulled you with him into the rising water. It would automatically stop when it reached a certain fullness. You loved technology. 

With a sigh, you leaned back against your husband's strong chest, the warm water quickly draining any and all tension in your muscles. 

Your eyes slipped closed with contentment, allowing the comfortable silence wash over you. You liked the little moments like these where the two of you could simply enjoy each other's presence without having to be doing anything. "I love you," You said eventually, just wanting to tell him. 

"And I love you," He murmured against your ear, "I am blessed to have you as my husband," He added, wrapping his arms around your middle to give you a little squeeze. 

It always made your heart swell when he said those sweet little things to you as it made you feel wanted. 

Shuri liked to whine and say in fear that the two of you would never get out of your honeymoon stage, but you knew she loved how much you cared for her brother and how much he cared and loved you. 

You were happy if you never faded out of the honeymoon stage because it showed how much the two of you were meant to be, as you love was overflowing and neverending. 

"Will you take the rest of the day off?" You asked, starting to wash up, just as T'Challa was doing. 

"If you wish, I will," T'Challa nodded, "I'd like a day of just the two of us. We can go to that little restaurant in Morroco you like." 

You smiled and kissed his shoulder, "I'd like that." 

"Then it is done."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
